


Catching Butterflies.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape knows that you can chase a butterfly all over the field and never catch it. It isn't until you sit quietly on the grass and ignore it altogether that it flutters boldly closer and alights right on your shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Butterflies.

 

**Title** : _ **Catching Butterflies.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 372: Turning Point.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Severus Snape knows that you can chase a butterfly all over the field and never catch it. It isn't until you sit quietly on the grass and ignore it altogether that it flutters boldly closer and alights right on your shoulder.  
  


_**Catching Butterflies.  
** _

  
Severus Snape doesn't like competing with the masses, fighting battles he can't win or settling for anything less than what he wants. 

He doesn't want to be one of Potter's men. He wants to be his only. So he sits patiently in his corner every Friday, watching Potter's enticing twirling on the dance floor snare conquest after conquest.

Their turning point finally arrives when the man he's crazy about approaches him one night:  
“Why don't you ever dance?”

“Because I'm waiting.”

“Waiting for what?”

“For you to want something past tomorrow, Harry.”

Potter squirms, blushing adorably.  
“Then... let's dance, Severus.” 

 


End file.
